Polymers are often used to improve the durability of prints using a variety of printing techniques. One example is the dry toner used in the commercial printers. These include polymers that are insoluble in water and typically do not include surface groups for stabilization for printability. Usage of such polymers is therefore difficult in water-based inkjet inks. To overcome this problem, latex polymers are sometimes used since such polymers show low viscosity with higher amount of solid contents. However, the final print durability is typically not as good compared to electrophotography-based (i.e. laser-based) print. In some cases, chemical fixers are used to improve waterfastness. However, such a system often does not show the desired improvement in terms of rub resistance.
Highlighter smear fastness, rub resistance, wet smudge fastness, light fastness, ozone fastness, and optical density after highlighter smear are aspects of durability of inkjet ink prints. Such aspects of durability of inkjet ink prints on vinyl print media is not as good compared to laser-based and electrophotography-based prints.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.